Gotta Move On
by amn.waqar
Summary: Ally and Austin have a fight which leads to Ally moving to New York. A year later, she comes back after finishing in MUNY. Can Austin and Ally pick up where they left off or will it all turn into one big tragedy?
1. The Fight

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic ever so go a bit easy on me. I have been reading fanfics for over 4 years now but was only now brave enough to write a story myself. Tell me if you like it and want me to continue because I seriously have no idea whether I am good enough to be writing fanfics.**

**Disclaimer: I even though I would love to, I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

><p>Ally's POV<p>

AAAAHHHHHH!  
>I scream in frustration as I desperately look around for something to throw. Songbook… no; lamp… no; Austin's shoe… Austin's shoe? How on earth did that end up here in the practice room? A smile creeps its way onto my lips as I think back to that crazy night. Brooke going through Austin's cupboard, the panicked expression on Austin's face when he realised his favourite shoes were missing, an angry Brooke throwing the shoes at him when he ratted her out to the cops, the way Austin's eyes sparkled in the moonlight when the four of us went out to celebrate, how his hair looked so perfect… URGH! Without thinking, I throw the shoe hard at the wall. Why is every thought I have linked with Austin? Just because he is so perfect does not mean he can haunt my thoughts! And it certainly does not mean that I am allowed to fall in love with him!<p>

Without any warning, silent tears start streaming down my face. All of a sudden, the door swings open to reveal Austin standing there with a silly grin plastered on his face. I quickly wipe the tears and pray that he does not notice how puffy my eyes are. Apparently, it does not work as the grin is gone as soon as he sees me. "Ally, are you ok?" He says rushing over to my side.

"I'm fine." I answer, hoping he will just drop it there.

"No, you're not. Ally, you can tell me anything." Really?! How am I meant to explain to him that I was crying because I am madly in love him but I am afraid of ruining our friendship? "Really, I'm fine. Just missing my mom a bit more than usual." I say lying through my teeth. Luckily, he doesn't notice and simply wraps his arms around me, enfolding me in a hug. I automatically hug back, wishing it could stay like this forever. As I take in his scent, I notice that he doesn't smell like his usual pancake self, a bit more like perfume. I pull away from the hug and smile.

"So, what was that grin about?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Whaaat. I wasn't grinning."

"Austin…"

"Ok, fine! You know that really cute girl that works at Mini's?"

"Caitlyn?"

"Yeah, well I finally asked her out today and she said yes! We are going out for lunch today so I wanted to tell you I won't be able to come today for the song writing session." I feel my heart sink. Suddenly I'm not feeling so good. "Ally?" I put a fake smile on my face and do my best to hold back the tears.

"That's fine. I wanted to hang out with Trish today anyway."

"Thanks Ally, You're the best." With that he jumps up and leaves, shutting the door behind him. As soon he leaves, I break down in uncontrollable sobs. I just hope for my sake, falling out of love is as easy as falling in love.

* * *

><p>As I walk over Sonic Boom to open up, I see Caitlyn setting up the tables for Mini's. I never got to catch up Austin after his date but the way she is smiling, I think it went well. I figure that if I want to stay good friends with Austin, I must get along with his "girlfriend". I walk over to her and put a huge grin on my face. "How did the date go?" She turns around and yelps at the sight of my face.<p>

"I'm sorry but who are you again?" I hope she can't see the hurt look on my face. I thought Austin might have told her about me. Stupid. "I'm Ally. Austin's friend."

"Austin who?" I can't believe she doesn't remember his name.

"Austin Moon. You know, you went on a date with him yesterday?"

"I'm sorry but I think you have me confused someone else. You see, I already have a boyfriend, Nate Grey." I can see that she knows what she is talking about.

"You're right. Sorry, my mistake." With that I walk away. Austin has some serious explaining to do.

* * *

><p>I pace around the practice room as I wait impatiently for Austin. After what seems like hours, the door finally opens. "AUSTIN MONICA MOON! Explain yourself!" I shout losing the little self-control I had left. He looks so genuinely confused that I almost forget why I am so mad. I sigh, my tone softening a little. "The date. You didn't go on a date with Caitlyn." He mumbles something under his breath before he looks at me again.<p>

"Fine, I didn't. But I only did that because I couldn't tell you where I was."

"What's so secretive that you have to _lie_ to me about it?" I say, my words coming out a bit more bitter than intended.

"Does it really matter?" He says hoping I would drop it. He is so wrong.

"Yes it does! We never lie to each other! Whatever it is, you can tell me." I say taking his hand, ignoring the jolts of electricity that went up my arm. He sighs and mumbles something barely audible. "Mehtaitaothasonwrita."

"Come again?"

"I was meeting with another song writer, ok!" I drop his hand and before I can stop them, I feel hot tears rolling down my cheeks. "Ally…"

"Don't Ally me! I trusted you, Austin! I helped you with your career and this is how you thank me? Meeting with another song writer!" I scream, not knowing I could be that loud.

"Yeah, well your career was taking off and you were always so busy. You never had time for me anymore!"

"I can't believe you said that Austin! I always made time for you! It was you who never showed up!"

"I have a life you know! I can't just drop everything when you want me to! I have places to be and people who want me there, unlike you!" I froze and I immediately saw regret in Austin's eyes; not that it mattered anymore. "Ally, I didn't mean that. I am so sor-" I stop him right there.

"I'm done Austin. I am done with this partnership, I am done with this friendship; I am done with you Austin." I manage to choke out, all the anger replaced by hurt. And I run. Faster than I ever have before. I hear Austin calling out after me but I don't stop until I am in my room. I collapse and sob harder than I ever have before. I don't know what I will do now but I know I need to leave. Go somewhere far away and not look back. Somewhere away from work, stress, school. Somewhere away from Austin.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Love it, hate it? Please review and tell me because I seriously have no idea whether it is worthy of being a story! <strong>

**Amn **


	2. Decision Time

**I just want to thank anyone who reviewed my story. I have decided to continue it. A special shout out to Vote14Caskett for being my first follower and Guest for being my first reviewer. You guys have given me the courage to continue this story. I know that was cheesy but that is how I feel.**

**Disclaimer: I never have nor ever will, own Austin & Ally. I also do not own the song "Gotta go my own way" by Vanessa Hudgens.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ally POV<strong>

"Ally… Ally…. Ally!" I am snapped back into reality as Trish shouts out my name. "Whoa, you're really out of it today."

"I know. Sorry, Trish. I guess I am really tried today." Yeah go figure. Crying most of the night can really take its toll on people. Of course, I didn't mention that little detail. "You were saying?"

"Oh right. Ronnie Ramone says that he wants to meet with you. Urgently!" Guilt washes over me as I think about what Austin said about me not having time for him but I ignore it.

"Why?"

"I don't know. He just told me to tell you to meet him at his office at 1pm sharp."

"Trish! It is 12:55 already! Couldn't you have told me this a bit earlier?" I start to panic at thought of being late; again. He didn't really handle it well last time…

"Not my problem. But if I was you, I would hurry my way over there! Like right now!" I take hint start running to his office. OW! Why did I have to pick today to wear high heels?

* * *

><p>After nearly tripping about 8 times and knocking some kid's ice cream over (and paying for it I might add), I finally reach the building. I stare up in awe as I realise that his office is on the 18th floor. Not wasting any time, I start jogging up the staircase. My lungs burn as I gasp for air but I keep going. As I arrive in his office, I take a moment to catch my breath and check the time. 12:59, not a moment too soon I think as I see Ronnie enter and greet with a warm smile.<p>

"Miss Dawson, as punctual as ever. Please take a seat." I gladly accept and look at him expectedly.

"Well Miss Dawson, I know you are working with Austin Moon at the moment but-"

"That won't be a problem anymore, sir. You see, me and Austin are no longer partners." I explain, not being able to help the empty feeling in my stomach.

"Well then this works out perfectly. I know you have a lot of knowledge about music but I want you to expand it even more. I am sending you to study at the Music University of New York. It will be a one year course and all expenses will be paid by us. Are you in?" My eyes widen as what he says starts to sink in. He is sending me to the university of my dreams in New York, all expenses paid? A million different things start zooming in the head but one of them stands out the most. I will be far away from Austin. "Miss Dawson?" I realise I have been staring at him in shock.

"I would love to go." I say hesitantly, my hands shaking uncontrollably.

"Good. You will be staying in an apartment in the city but you will need to use public transport to get to and from campus. Pack your bags, your flight leaves at 9pm today."

"I'm sorry, but did you say 9pm? As in tonight?" I ask him, certain that I have miss-heard him. There is no way he would make me leave in such short notice.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" He asks raising his eyebrows at me.

"No but how will I say good bye to everyone in such a short time?" I ask hoping he would change his mind.

"You have the rest of the day to. Cheer up! You are going to NEW YORK!" He says looking at the frown on my face. I feel my eyes sting with tears that I am desperately holding in and I excuse myself. As I leave, they break lose start streaming down my face. I have been crying way too much lately.

* * *

><p>I run to Sonic Boom where I see Trish waiting for me. As soon she sees the tears on my face, she knows something is wrong. "Oh my god, Ally! Are you alright? What happened?" She takes up to the practice room to get away from the staring customers. She gets me some water and I tell her everything. From my being in love with Austin to moving to New York. Surprisingly, she doesn't interrupt me once (except from the "I knew it!" when I her told about loving Austin) and just lets me get things off my chest. When I am done she finally begins talking.<p>

"Ally, you poor thing. I feel so sorry for you. You are right, Austin is a jerk and he doesn't deserve you." With that, she gives me a big hug. "But that is no excuse for you moving to New York! What will I do without you? Dez will drive me crazy!"

"I just can't take anymore, Trish! You have no idea how hard it is to pretend not to love someone when you fall in love with them more every single day! Plus, this is probably the best time since Austin and I aren't talking." I prepare myself for more arguing but instead I am taking aback by Trish enfolding me in her arms again.

"You have to promise to call me every day, Allyson Marie Dawson. I am going to miss you soooooo much!"

"Me too, Trish. You have been the best friend a girl could ask for! And the best manager too." I say tearing up again.

"I am still you manager. And I will always be your best friend." Before I knew it, me and Trish were sobbing in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>We stayed like that for a long time before I realised I still needed to pack. My dad was really supportive about my decision and said he would hire someone to work at Sonic Boom. I basically have packed everything and just need to finish taking my things from the practice room. Actually I had so much spare time that I was able to write a song. I just hope I don't run into Austin.<p>

I rush to grab my things from the practice room before anyone comes. I don't need a lot from here, just my song book, my spare clothes and my MyTab. As I am about to leave, I take one last look at the piano and the memories start coming back. How me and Austin wrote our first song, me running here before singing on stage for the first time, me and Austin breaking up after our awkward date, how he gave me a necklace with an "A" next to a Treble Clef on my birthday…

Oh, just great! The tears start flowing again as I rush over to the piano. I play the new song and start to sing.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

"I can't believe I said that Dez!" I exclaim thinking back to yesterday. "I ruined everything! She won't even look at me anymore! I tried to explain that I was afraid of losing her so I met with another song writer but she won't listen!"

"Austin! Explaining this to me won't help you! You need to talk to her. Make her understand. You haven't lost her yet, but you might if you don't do anything about it." I am shocked by Dez's statement. He is right; I do need to talk to Ally. She is the best thing that ever happened to me and I can't lose her.

"Thanks Dez, you're the best!" I say rushing over to Sonic Boom, not waiting for his reply. As I arrive at the store, I instantly look around for Ally. She's not there but when I hear singing coming from upstairs, I know it's her. I run up the stairs to the practice room but stop in the doorway. The door is open and she is sitting at the piano.

_Don't wanna leave it all behind but I get my hopes up and I watch them fall every time._ She doesn't notice that I am there and continues to sing.

_Another colour turns to grey and it's just too hard to watch it all slowly fade away. _By the emotion in her voice, I can tell this is not an ordinary song.

_I'm leaving today 'cause I gotta do what's best for me. You'll be okay. _I start looking around and see her bags on the floor. My heart sinks; no, she can't be leaving.

_I've got to move on and be who I am. I just don't belong here, I hope you understand. We might find our place in this world someday but at least for now, I gotta go my way._ No! She can't! I take a deep breath and join in.

_What about us? What about everything we've been through? _She can't just leave after all of this! She turns to face me, her face covered in tears.

_What about trust?_ She asks, obviously referring to yesterday,

_You know I never wanted to hurt you. _I try to make her understand.

_And what about me? _I know she wants her career take off but she doesn't need to leave.

_What am I supposed to do? _ My career will be over if she leaves.

_I gotta leave but I'll miss you. So, I've got to move on and be who I am. _She looks away to avoid my eyes.

_Why do you have to go?_ I ask, still trying to change her mind.

_I just don't belong here, I hope you understand_. She continues, leaving me trying to hold back my tears.

_I'm trying to understand. _I don't know what she means. All I can register that she is leaving and I need to stop her.

_We might find a place in this world someday but at least for now_. She says and I know where this is going.

_I want you to stay. _I state begging her to change her mind.

_I wanna go my own way. I've got to move on and be who I am. _Why does she want to leave? What will I do without her?

_What about us?_ I say, hoping she would reconsider.

_I just don't belong here, I hope you understand. _Tears start flowing as I understand that I am not changing her mind.

_I'm trying to understand!_ I say, trying one last time to stop her.

_We might find our place in this world someday but at least for now, I gotta go my own way. I gotta go my own way. I gotta go my own way. _With that she gets up takes my hand and drops it before I can react. A sob escapes her mouth and she runs out the door. Too stunned to do anything, I stare down at my hand and notice that there is something's in it. As I take a closer look at what it is, I begin to cry harder. A necklace with an "A" next to a Treble Clef. _  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think this is that good but here you go. Sorry if they are a bit out of character. The next Chapter will be one year into the future. Please review, it makes my day to see you guys have read my story and like it. Also, feel free to PM me. These are my summer holidays and I have nothing to do! I will try and update tomorrow! Any ideas would be appreciated. I know how I want to end the story but am a bit stuck for the middle bit. Oh, and another shout out to lizzytutu123456 just for reviewing more than once and being brave enough to ask for advice! <strong>

**Amn**_**  
><strong>_


	3. One year later

**Sorry for the late update. I am trying to update once every day because I myself hate waiting for updates in stories but my dad thinks it is not healthy to stare at a screen all day. But I promise to update more. A HUGE thank you to all of you that have favourite or followed my story, it means a lot. And a shout out to ****purplenutellaaaa**** for being the only person to review Chapter 2. I am a bit upset about it since I don't what you guys think of the story. I love reading the reviews and every time I do, I want to update straight away so please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally. Do I seriously have to do one these every time?**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>ONE YEAR LATER<strong>

**Ally's POV**

I sigh as I look out the window at the breath taking view of New York.I just finished packing all my things, ready for the flight tomorrow. I stare out towards the city, my peace only to be interrupted by a very familiar sight. I swear my heart skipped a beat as I saw Times Square. I can't believe after a year of living here, I just noticed. Tears burn at the back of my eyes as recall that New Year's Eve. I tried not to think about Austin after I came here and I think was doing pretty well until now. Oh, who am I kidding! Every day without him here has been miserable. Countless nights of crying, thinking of him all the time and spending $180 on his albums have been just a few of the side-effects of moving here. But it's pointless. He hasn't called or texted me even once after I left. Heck, he didn't even come to the airport! But he has the right to be angry with me; what I did was pretty cruel. He barely writes any songs anymore. He has got a new song writer but the songs aren't as popular as before. I would give up anything to take what I said back and write with him but it's too late. After what I did to him, I don't think he even wants to talk to me anymore, let alone write music with me. I am really dreading seeing him again because of that cold shoulder I know I will get.

I am pulled back into reality as my bag starts to ring. I pulled out my MyTab and smile as I accept Trish's call.

"Oh my god, Ally! I haven't talked to you in like forever!" She exclaims with a huge smile on her face.

"Trish, I talked to you this morning." I say remembering her wake up call.

"I know right! That is way too long! Anyway, are you done packing? Oh and when does your flight leave?"

"Yep, I just finished putting everything away. Let me just check about the flight." I search through my bag and successfully pull-out the tickets; see, everything is a lot easier when you have an organised bag. "Um… here it is. My flight leaves at noon tomorrow. So since the flight takes 2 hours, 31 minutes, I should be there by 2:40. I should probably check the weather so I can plan what to wear because I don't want to get too hot or too cold and I must remember to buy some sunblock on the -"

"Ally! You're rambling again! Calm down, everything will be fine. You have no reason to be nervous."

"Whaaat? I am not nervous."

"Ally…"

"Okay, fine. Maybe just a bit. I know it's silly but it is going awkward with me and Austin. He still doesn't know that I'm coming and I'm not sure how he will react."

"He'll be fine! And if he won't, I will make him be fine!" She says with her threatening tone.

"Thanks Trish. I have to go now but I will see you tomorrow!" I tell her and as I do, I feel butterflies float around in my stomach. I am going home tomorrow.

"Bye Ally. I can't wait to see you!" I close the screen and shut my eyes. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"I have never really been a travelling person but this was truly a terrible experience. Firstly, I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door, not to the alarm. It only took me a second to realise that the taxi I booked was here and I had literally 10 minutes to get to the airport. After I checked in, I had to buy breakfast since I couldn't stand plane food, only get ambushed by a bunch of fans. When they were done with the pictures, I had to run to the gate and only just made it onto the plane. I was seated in the middle of two middle aged me who both fell asleep on me, even though the flight was only 2 and a half hours long!" I cringed at the thought but was about continue when I was interrupted by the driver.<p>

"WE'RE HERE!" He shouted and I swear I saw him sigh in relief. "Do need help with your luggage?" He asked as I struggled to get my bag out.

"No, I'm fine." I wasn't about to look weak in front of a stranger! I fell back as the bag somehow got unstuck. The driver just laughed as he drove away, leaving me with a very sore back. I get up but instantly regret it as I hear the click from my back. I cringe but forget about as soon as I see a figure running towards me.

"Ally! You're here! Oh my god, I missed you so much!" Trish shouts, unable to control her excited and enfolds me in a bone crushing hug.

"Trish…can't….breathe…" I manage to croak out. She lets go almost immediately, only to pull me back into a softer hug.

"Ally, you will not believe how much I missed you! Dez has been as annoying as ever and Austin hasn't really been himself since you left."

"What do you mean he hasn't been himself?"

"Well, he is convinced you left because of him, which you did, and he doesn't come to Sonic Boom anymore."

"Oh. Well enough of this depressing talk, what have you guys been up to since I left?" I ask, desperately trying to change the subject. Luckily, Trish took the hint and dropped the subject.

"Nothing much really. Dez thinks he has got the next big movie idea and Austin's got a new song writer."

"Yeah, I heard her songs. No offence, they aren't that good. But how is she. Nice?"

"A bit too full of herself if you ask me. Even Austin doesn't like her. Jimmy made her his song writer after he said he doesn't want to write with anyone but you." I blushed at the comment but Trish didn't seem to notice.

"And how has the store been?"

"Why don't you find out yourself?" I give her a smile and we walk into Sonic Boom. As soon as I do, I see Dad yelling at Dez for breaking a guitar but I see his face change when he sees me. All of sudden, I am gasping for air inside Dad's and Dez's arms.

"Sweetheart, I missed you so much! Dez here has been driving me insane by all the damage he is causing. Did he break this much stuff when you were here?" I just laugh at the comment. Yep, he sure broke a lot of stuff.

"Ally! You didn't tell me you were coming! Austin's going to be so happy!" I can't help but feel a bit woozy at the mention of Austin but I ignore it.

"I must have forgotten. Anyway, I'm here now. We have a lot of catching up to do. Let me just go put my luggage away." I say trying to move my bag but failing miserably.

"Let me do that for you, honey. Can you watch the store while I'm doing that?" Dad says grabbing my bag and heading out the door. Typical Dad, making me work the second I come back.

"Sure." I answer even though I know he can't hear me. Trish whispers something in Dez's ear and they stare at me with weird smiles on their faces.

"Well, we'll leave you to it. See you later, Ally." Trish says in suspiciously nice tone.

"Yeah, we have tones of work to do on your welcome back party." Dez adds, earning a stomp his foot by Trish.

"Guys, you don't need to do that." I say, not wanting all the attention.

"We're not. Dez doesn't know what he is talking about. Come on, let's go." With that she turns and leaves with a confused Dez following. I chuckle. Dez hasn't changed a bit.

* * *

><p>I feels nice to work here again. Helping the costumers really gets your mind off things; things like Austin. As I go to the counter, I feel something grab my legs tightly in a hug.<p>

"Oh, thank goodness you're back! My new music tutor is terrible!" An excited Nelson mumbles into my legs.

"Um, thanks, Nelson." I say, unsure of what to do.

"Come on, let's start our lesson. I don't want wait any longer."

"I'm sorry, Nelson. I am not your music tutor anymore."

"Oh, narts!" The disappointed look on Nelson's face is too much to bear.

"I tell you what, Nelson. If you really want to learn with me, you can go and talk to your mom about it and she can make switch tomorrow." I say, hoping I can make it better.

"Ok! I will go and talk her right now! Thanks, Ally!" He runs out of the store faster than I have ever seen him run before. I chuckle. It's nice to be missed. I see a girl standing over in the corner all by herself and I go over to help.

"Is everything alright?" I ask seeing her shy expression.

"Yes. Um… I was wondering, can you sign this?" She asks holding out a pen and my album.

"Of course!" I reply a bit flattered.

"Thank you so much!" She takes the album back and smiles. Her smile is so big that it must hurt her cheeks but it makes me feel good about myself. She hurries off somewhere before I can give her pen back. I stare at it and smile. Wow, I can't believe one smile can make me feel this happy. I turn around and am shocked by a pair of deep chocolate eyes staring into mine. I feel my heart stop as the eyes widen.

"H-h-hi, Austin." I manage stammer out.

**I left a cliffy! I know this is mean of me but you must wait until the next chapter to see Austin's reaction. I promise to update soon though! Please tell me what you guys think. I would love to consider any ideas you guys have as well. I know this isn't that good since it is 2:45 am right now here but I feel like you guys deserve a new chapter. Hope you liked it. **

**Happy New Year!  
>Amn <strong>


	4. Ally?

**I am really sorry for the late update but I have been really busy because of the New Year but I am free now. Okay, do you guys want me to continue this story? I want to but I am not sure if you want me to. If you do, please tell me in a review. Anyway, a HUGE thank you to all my followers and anyone who favourite my story. All reviews are appreciated and can you guys please GIVE ME IDEAS for what to do next? I am kind of stuck for ideas in the middle bit but I know how I want to end it. All ideas will be considered and appreciated. By the way, this chapter starts of a bit EARLIER THAT DAY.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally in anyway. I also do not own the song One Last Dance by R5.**

**Enjoy the story! **

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
>I groan as I roll over to turn the alarm off. What is the point of getting up early on holiday anyway? Some people may argue that 1:30 is early but to me, anything before 3 pm is early in the holidays. I close my eyes and try to go back sleep when I hear a knock on the door.<p>

"Austin honey, I made pancakes. Get ready and you can eat."

My eyes jolt open at the mention of pancakes. Mom only laughs as she heads out the door. I shoot up out of bed and quickly put a shirt on and run towards the bathroom. After brushing my teeth, I rush over to the kitchen to see a stack of pancakes with my name on it. I stuff some pancakes in my mouth and hear Mom chuckle.

"Slow down, honey. You're going to give yourself a stomach ache." I stare her shocked.

"Mom! How can you even think about relating a stomach ache with pancakes! Pancakes are the best thing in the world!" I shout, my mouth stuffed with pancakes. Pancakes are the best thing in the world, well expect for Ally. But it evens out, since pancakes don't leave you after a silly fight. Mom notices my sudden change of mood and tries to cheer me up.

"So, what are you going to do today? Are going to head over to Sonic Boom?" I wince at the mention of the store.

"No, I don't really go there anymore." I say hoping that she doesn't drag the topic on. But of course, she does.

"Why ever not? You used to go there all the time." She looks at me expectantly.

"There is nothing to do there anymore."

"Look honey, I know you are upset about Ally leaving but it has been a year now. You need to get on with your life." I pleadingly look at her.

"Ok fine! I won't make you go to the store but at least work a bit on you music. You haven't written any songs in ages." I groan but give in to the offer. I finish the rest of the pancakes and grab my guitar. I sulk over to my room and start playing some random chords. I get to about the chorus when I realise that I am playing 'You can come to me'. This was supposed to be our song but there is no 'us' anymore. Anger starts to bubble out of nowhere and all of sudden I have the need to throw something. I grab the first thing I see and throw it hard at the wall. The loud crash breaks me out of that state of anger, only to put me in a state of panic. I pick the broken guitar up ad inspect the damage. Mom is definitely going to kill me. Guess I need to go to the store today after all.

* * *

><p>I run over to Sonic Boom, desperate to get there before Mom notices I'm gone. As I slow down catch my breath, I see the entrance from a distance. All the memories start coming back as I think back to the time of Team Austin (&amp; Ally, after she conquered her stage fright). It seems so long ago when we first met here. Back then we thought that we would be friends forever, now look at us. I mean me, Dez and Trish are still friends but Ally has left; it just doesn't feel like a team without her.<p>

I let out a nervous sigh as I walk in the store and take a look around. Nothing really has changed except Mr Dawson works here instead of Ally now. I look around for Dez as he was supposed to meet me here. He is nowhere in sight so he must have gotten caught up or something. I go over to the counter to talk to Mr Dawson but he is not there either so I decide to look at the guitars myself. After 10 minutes of searching, I finally find a one that looks almost exactly like my old one. Yup, Mom won't be able to tell the difference. I walk to the counter to see if Mr Dawson is back yet but no one's there. I sigh and decide to wait there patiently until he comes back. Since I have nothing better to do, I look around the store. As I look around, my eyes see some very familiar hair. No, it can't be her.

I take a deep breath and walk closer to her. I am only an inch away from her when she turns around. I stare into those brown eyes and I can instantly tell it's her. My eyes widen as I realise that she's back. A million questions zoom through my head; when did she come back; why did she come back; how long will she stay? I open my mouth but I am unable say anything; I must look like a gaping fish! She finally breaks the awkward silence.

"H-h-hi, Austin." She stammers out and somehow, that give me the courage to talk.

"Ally? What, when, why?" I blubber out like an idiot.

"My course at MUNY was only a yearlong course so I am back." She says, shifting around nervously. I can tell she is resisting the urge to chew her hair. I feel my stomach do a summersault and all I want to do is hug her but I knock some since into myself. She must still hate me for what I did since she didn't even try to contact me even once nor did she say thank you for the flowers.

"So, how was the weather in New York?" I ask desperate to keep the conversation going.

"Good. How was the weather in Miami while I was gone?"

"Good. We had a few storms but good." This conversation could not be more awkward.

"That's good. The storms aren't good but that was good is good. So, do you want to buy something?" I suddenly remember the reason I am here.

"Yes. Can have this guitar? My other one broke."

"Sure." We walk over to the counter and I hand her the money. She gives me the receipt and I decide it's time to go because I don't want to make things anymore awkward.

"So, I better get going but it was nice to see you again, Ally." I hope she didn't see me wince at her name.

"It was nice to see you too, Austin. Bye." I walk out of the door, only to see Trish and Dez walking in. I immediately see panic in Trish's eyes but it is gone as soon as it came. Dez just waves to me and joins Ally in the store. I scoff as I walk away from the store. Obviously they knew that Ally was back but they didn't bother to tell me. I run straight home and see Mom waiting for me in the kitchen with my broken guitar in her hand. Her expression changes as soon as she sees me so I know she can tell something's wrong. I sit down and tell her everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

"How did it go? Was he mad?" I turn around to see a worried Trish behind me.

"He was fine. Though, it was pretty awkward between us, we couldn't find anything to talk about." I sit down, prepared for the long conversation that just started.

"Well Ally, he was in shock. The last time he saw you wasn't the best time for the two of you. You were both mad at each other and he found out your leaving. And he didn't know when you would come, if you even would." Trish explains. I sigh.

"I know. I didn't expect it to be like old times but I just hoped that things wouldn't be awkward. I hope it will get better though." Without any warning, a single tear rolls down my cheek. I wipe it away and Trish doesn't comment about it. Either she didn't see it or chose to ignore it; I hope it is the first one.

"Cheer up, Ally. Come on, we are going to have an awesome time at your welcome back party! Maybe he will warm up to you being back then." Dez says trying to cheer me up, only to get elbowed in the ribs by Trish.

"You dooshbag!" She turns to me and tries to explain. "Ignore him, Ally. I have no idea where he got that party idea from!"

"But you said-" A very confused Dez begins.

"Shut it!" Seeing this will take forever, I butt in.

"Come on, let's go to the practice room, we have a ton of catching up to do." With that, we get up and head over to the practise room.

* * *

><p>The practice room hasn't change a bit. Straight away, I could tell the no one had been in here for ages. But I didn't let that bother me; we talked for ages about different things without even being interrupted once. It was just like the old time but how the conversation somehow got back to Austin.<p>

"So, Ally. Why haven't you called me and Austin at all during you time in New York? We would have loved to have heard from, especially Austin." Trish shoots Dez an evil eye because of the sudden change in my mood.

"You guys never tried to contact me so I figured you were still mad at me for leaving. I mean, Austin didn't even come to the airport." I squeak out in a small voice. Trish hand me some water to make me feel a bit better.

"What? No, Ally. I didn't contact you because I thought you would call me if you wanted to and Austin did contact before you left. You didn't reply so he thought you didn't want to talk to him ever again." I choke of the water.

"He did?! But I never got anything from him!" I exclaim, my eyes going very wide.

"Didn't you get the roses?" I think back to the night I left.

_Flashback_

_Somehow, word of me leaving had leaked through to the public and now they just won't leave me alone. I am trying to pack my last minute things but I keep interrupted by flower deliveries for me. I try to change my clothes before he comes back so I can finally leave for the airport. I pull down my shirt as I hear another knock on the door. I groan plaster a smile on my face as I open the door _

"_Flower delivery for Ms Allyson Dawson from-"_

"_Yes, yes. Thank you." I grab the flowers from the delivery guy because was I honestly didn't have enough time to listen to the name every one of my fans. As I close the door, I notice these aren't the usual kind of flowers I get. Someone went to a lot of effort to buy these red roses for me. Red roses aren't usually available in December here. They are beautiful but I can' take them to New York with me so I put them on my bed side table. As I do, I notice there is a card as well but I don't have enough time to read it so I just stuff in my drawer. I hear Dad call me so I know the taxi must be here._

_End of Flashback_

"Yes, I did! I remember there was a card too! Do you guys mind if I go to see if it's still there?" I ask, hoping for a no.

"Yes!" Dez exclaimbut Trish stomps on his foot to knock some sense into him.

"Of course not. You go ahead, Ally." I give Trish a thank you look and head off.

* * *

><p>I enter the house and look around for Dad. I see my luggage lying in in lounge and I can tell he has gone off somewhere. I sigh; I can't believe I expected him to return to work. I run up the stair to my room but much to my dismay, it's locked. After searching the house 3 times, I finally find the key inside the cookie jar (?). I unlock the door to find my room exactly as I left it; the bed made, my keyboard on my desk and a bunch of dead roses on my bedside table. Frantically, I search through my drawer, finally succeeding to pull out a card addressed to me. I rip it open and start reading.<p>

_Dear Ally,_

_I am sorry for being such a jerk. Please don't leave because of me though. I will miss you too much. I am really bad at expressing myself, so I wrote you a song to tell you how I feel. I will wait for you at Sonic Boom tonight._

_Austin._

I turn the card over and find some lyrics.

_Tear drops in your chocolate eyes  
>I can't believe I made you cry<br>It feels so long since we went wrong  
>But you're still on my mind<em>

_Never meant to break your heart_  
><em>Sometimes things just fall apart<em>  
><em>So here's one night to make it right<em>  
><em>Before we say goodbye<em>

_So wait up, wait up_  
><em>Give me one more chance<em>  
><em>To make up, make up<em>  
><em>I just need one last dance<em>

Tears stream down my face. I feel like such a brat right now. He has every right to hate me; I should have read that before I left. I collapse on my bed and start sobbing. I just wish he can forgive for what I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

Mom listens to everything I have to say, surprisingly without interrupting. When I finish, she stare in my eyes and starts to talk.

"Listen, Sweetie. If you think that she has moved on from you, then you need to move on from her."

"But I can't!" I exclaim, hoping she will understand.

"Why not? You have a new songwriter and everything. You don't need Ally." I can't believe Mom would say that. I will always need Ally.

"I will always need her! If not as my songwriter, then as my friend!"

"Austin honey, are you sure this isn't about something else?"

"No…Yes…I don't know! All I know is that she makes me feel really happy and that I don't want to lose her. But it seems like she doesn't want me anymore."

"Austin, I'm sorry but if she has moved on then you must too. You always did that before her with other people, what are you waiting for this time?" I look away and stare at the sky.

"I still need my dance."

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, that was a lot! This is as a sorry for the late update. By the way, I changed the lyrics in the song. So, instead of "hazel eyes", it is "chocolate eyes" because Ally has brown eyes. I have a request for you readers. Can I please have 5 reviews this time? Please, I put a lot of effort in these chapters and I get a bit put off when I only get 1 or 2 reviews for them. Hope guys enjoyed the story and let me know if you want me to continue it. Also, I can't update tomorrow, but if you guys want me to continue it, I will update on Monday.<strong>

**Delayed Happy New Year!  
>Amn<strong>


	5. Giving up

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I was in a bit of a stump but seeing those reviews brought a massive smile onto my face. As you can see, I am continuing this story. It means a lot. Thank you for all your ideas, I have kind of figured out what to do. And a HUGE thank you to all the followers and favouriters that are still here with me. Now for the apologies. I am really sorry for not living up to my promise. I know I said I would update on Monday but I have an excuse. On Sunday I slept really late and woke up at 4 pm (!) on Monday so I thought that if I try writing a new chapter then it would be rushed and not my best work so I decided to update on Tuesday instead. But on Tuesday I had a really bad cold so I didn't feel like doing anything. Then on Wednesday, my mom made me go grocery with her and that took around 5 hours so when I came home, it was the rushed thing problem again. And then yesterday, my mom surprised us by saying her boss was coming over so I had to be the perfect host all day! I know these are all probably excuses to you but I am truly sorry for updating so late.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**P.S- I edited the last chapter so the timing situation makes more sense. You don't need to read it again since all I did was add one more sentence so I will just explain it now. Austin got up at 1:30 pm and Ally's flight came at 2:00 pm then Ally and Austin met at 3:30 pm after Austin left the house at 2:45 to buy a new guitar. Afterwards, Ally went back to her house at 5 pm to read the letter and fell asleep at around 8 pm. Hope it makes more sense.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

I wake up to the sound of a loud crash coming from the kitchen. I groan and try to sit up but end up with a pounding headache. As I try to shift around to get off the bed less painfully, I feel something underneath my arm. I take a closer look only to find out it is the card from Austin. Oh great! As if my headache wasn't bad enough, I get a horrible pit feeling in my stomach. I get up and check the time, 7:18 am. I groan and walk down to the kitchen. Whoever is making that racket is going to get it.

I arrive in the kitchen, only to see Dad attempting to clean up a bunch of broken dishes as quietly as possible. Dad sees me and immediately plasters a smile on his face.

"Good morning, sweetheart! Did you sleep well?" I ignore the question and focus on the clutter.

"Dad! What happened?" I exclaim, slightly annoyed since I knew I was the one who would end up cleaning now he knew I was awake.

"What? This? Oh, I was just trying to make myself some breakfast because I didn't want to wake you." I take a look around the kitchen and notice the huge mess. Spilt milk on the table, two broken eggs near the fridge and a pile of unwashed dishes in the sink. On top of all of that, I start to smell something burning. I run over to the toaster and get the toast out. It is charcoal black. I sigh as I throw it in the bin and turn to Dad, who just finished cleaning the broken plates.

"How about I make the breakfast?" I ask, knowing the answer to my question.

"Oh, would you? Thank you, honey! You're the best!" I tie my hair up in a messy bun. This is going to take a while.

"How did you survive without me here?" I mutter under my breath while I start to clean the milk.

"Takeaways." That is all I hear as he walks out of the kitchen to watch some TV. That's the Dad I know and love. I wonder if I am being sarcastic. As I finish tidying up, I get something to cook out of the cupboard, not realising I had subconsciously grabbed the pancake mix.

* * *

><p>I eat in silence as I think back to a year ago. Me and Austin were best friends with no secrets (well, a few but some things are too personal to share with you crush), we had each other's back and we didn't let anything come in between us. Now we are barely talking to each other and have no idea how each other's lives are. And it is all my fault. Why did I have to take off all of a sudden? I should have thought through the consequences like I do with everything else but I just had to leave. I feel tears fill in my eyes but I refuse to let them fall; there is no use crying over spilt milk. How did I get on to the depressing subject of Austin anyway? I look down at my pancakes; why are all my subconscious movements to do with Austin?<p>

Suddenly, I am not feeling hungry anymore. As I get up and put the leftover pancakes in the fridge, Dad looks at me worriedly.

"Honey, are you feeling alright? You are always going on about finishing your food. Is there something going on I need to know about? Is there someone I need to kill?" Dad asks, his protective dad gears kicking in.

"No, Dad. Everything is fine. I'm just not hungry; I didn't eat a lot in New York because I was always busy so I am probably just used to not eating or something." That is partly true since I didn't eat that much in New York but that's not the reason I don't want to eat anymore.

"Oh, good. I didn't want go to jail today anyway. All this work to do at the store." Dad says, sounding very relieved. I nod understandingly and walk back to my room. I grab my phone to call Trish. 9:23 am is way too early for her but I honestly don't care right now; I need some desperate cheering up. I take a deep breath and dial her number. I tell myself this will be worth it, once she calms down.

"Hello?" A very sleepy Trish asks. Good, she is not in her senses, yet.

"Hi, Trish. It's me, Ally." I say, hoping hearing that it's me will prevent that angry outburst.

"Ally? Ally! Why on earth are you calling at this early hour?! I am trying to sleep here! It is 9 am, for goodness sake! I swear if I wasn't on this phone, you would be dead meat by now! You know I need my sleep, Allyson Marie Dawson! You cannot just call someone at the ridiculous hour and expect them to be up and talk to you. How can you be so inconsiderate-"

I quickly hang up before she can say anything else. Yup, this was definitely not a good idea. I sigh as I rub my eyes. I really need something to get my mind of things. Write some songs? Been there, done that. Write a book? Too boring. Make a MyTube channel? Not unless I want to bore everyone to death. Start working at Sonic Boom again? No. Wait, actually that might work. There is no way Austin is going to show up there after yesterday and it will be a great way to catch up with Trish, when she wakes up. Knowing Dad, getting a job there again won't be a problem.

* * *

><p>Dad was over the moon about me wanting to work there again. He was in fact so thrilled, he made start working straight away and took off somewhere. Business is really slow today so I don't really have to do anything expect for stack the occasional instrument or help the odd customer. I grab a guitar play a few random chords when I see Trish come in. She doesn't seem in a very good mood and she has bags under her eyes. She doesn't seem very pleased to see me.<p>

"Ally! You do not call somebody at that early in the morning and hang up on them while they are expressing themselves! I have been up ever since! I mean, who wakes up at 9:30 am! You didn't even tell me why you called! You are so lucky that you are my best friend and I will be devastated if something happened to you because I swear if you were Dez or Austin, you wouldn't have lived to see tomorrow!"

"Yes, ma'am." I nod, my hands trembling in fear. Trish takes a deep breath to calm herself and turns to me again.

"Now will you care to tell me why you called that early?"

"I just needed a distraction after last night." I explain, glad that her anger has died down a bit.

"Oh, you never told what happened. What was in the card? Did you even find it?" She asks, her rage forgotten.

"Yeah, I found it all right. It was an apology card. He wanted to meet me at Sonic Boom the night I left because he wanted another chance." I feel tears well up in my eyes again. Trish comes to comfort me as a few manage to escape. "I should have read the card and gone! If not to give him another chance, then at least to give him a proper goodbye." I feel my voice break but I manage to regain myself. I take a deep breath. "But what is past is past. I have ruined our friendship for some freedom and now I need to live with the consequences."

"Ally, you can't just give up on him. You need re-build your friendship." Trish begs.

"What for, Trish? He hates me, so what's the point? I won't be mean to him or anything but I know there is no point in trying to start over with him." I explain trying to convince her but I can feel my heart break while I do.

"Fine, Ally. But before you throw it all away, ask yourself will you ever meet someone like him again? Will you be able to cope without him?" Trish walks out of the store, leaving me to cry my eyes out.

I wipe away my tears as I see a customer walk in. I rush over to help him pick out an instrument but as I do, I finally come up with an answer. I know I will never find anyone like him again and I won't be able to cope with him gone from my life, but I will have to learn.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that was really short and to be honest, it was more of a filler chapter. I think I have found a solution (hopefully) to my update problem. I have decided that I update every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday until this story is complete. Mind you though, since this my first story, it won't be very long and I will need to finish it before 27<strong>**th**** January since that when my school starts. I will make about six more chapters. Also, I won't be updating tomorrow though since I updated on Friday night here. And about this story, I know what I am doing and please don't hate me for what I am doing to them or if they're really out of character. I am trying my best to make this as interesting as possible but I don't really have much experience in writing fanfics. I mean, I write a lot and I got the "Best Writer of the Year" trophy last year in my old school but I don't usually write fanfics. Anyway I hope you liked it and please review.**

**Will Ally ever forgive herself? Does Austin really hate her? Is this really the end of Austin & Ally? Find out on Tuesday!**

**Amn**


	6. Stuck on Her

**So here is my update just like I promised. Thank you to all of you that have reviewed, added to favourites or followed my story; it means a lot. To all of you that have left a suggestion, thank you so much! I have taken them all into consideration and I have finally decided on what to do. What's weird is that some of you guys have left suggestions which are exactly what I was going to do anyways. This chapter is about what AUSTIN DID THAT DAY. Okay, enough of my blabbering, let's get back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, I do not own Austin & Ally or the song "Stuck on you" by Ross Lynch.**

**Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I look around the empty and sigh in relief; she's not here, yet. Today is a Wednesday so I am expected to be here at noon, which really throws me off my holiday schedule of sleeping a dawn and waking uplate in the afternoon. I check the time, 11:58 am. Whew, I'm not late- but she is, again. Somehow, she always shows up 12:15 but if I am even a second late, she will bite my head off. I knew it would be hard to adjust to a new song writer but I didn't expect my new song writer to be as horrible as Claire. I mean, her songs are good (not as good as Ally's, but good) but her attitude is awful. She never lets me have any part in the song writing, she is always late and she has some serious issues. She is the captain of my fan club, which is flattering and all but she barely puts any effort in her songs because she'd rather hang out with during our song writing session rather than actually write songs.

I grab my guitar play a few chords. Thinking how bad of a song writer Claire is really made realise how much I took Ally for granted. I would give anything to have her as my song writer again but what is past is past. I have Claire and even though she is probably one of the worst song writers I could ever have, it's better than nothing. I start trying some new chords for the chorus and I think it sounds pretty good. Maybe Claire might take it into consideration. I look around, still no sign of her. If I was still working with Ally, she would have been here half an hour earlier than what time we agreed on. As I continue to compare Ally and Claire, I realise that I am stuck on having Ally as my song writer. Suddenly, I am in a song writing mood. I look around for Claire one last time and grab a pen and the notepad.

* * *

><p>My head jolts up at the sound of rustling outside the door. She must be her. I check the time, only to find out she is more than an hour late. I scoff, and she freaks out when I'm not on time! The door opens to reveal Claire walking in with a Barbie doll smile on her face. She is wearing way too much make up and her outfit is all pink. I look away, trying to relieve my eyes from the horror. She sits down next and stares at me. I finally turn to face her and get freaked out by her eyes looking into mine<p>

"Hello, Austin!" She says, her voice so squeaky that it hurts my ears.

"Hi, Claire. You're late." I mention, noticing her good mood. Wow, am I really afraid of my song writer? I was never afraid of Ally…

"Am I? I didn't notice." She just shrugs it off. I feel anger boil up inside of me.

"Really? You are over an hour late! You said to be here 12 pm sharp every Wednesday! Remember that time I was 5 minutes late? You threatened never to work with me again!" I exclaim, losing all self-control I have.

"Yeah, you kept me waiting a whole 5 minutes! I am so glad over that little problem."

"You kept me waiting an hour! What was so important anyways?" I ask her, hoping it would give me some time to calm down.

"Oh, I was hanging out with my boyfriend. He wanted to take me the park so I went."

"And you didn't tell him you supposed to meet with me? We have fixed time which means we both have to show at the same time to work every week. It was your idea!

"Hey! He is my boyfriend! But he doesn't have to be…" She trails off grabbing my arm. Somehow, I manage to free it from her grasp, my anger now replaced with panic.

"You know what; let's just work on the song." I tell her, trying to change the subject. "I was thinking it go like this." I grab my guitar once more and play the song I just wrote.

_Ooh... Ooh... Yeah..._

Okay maybe I'm shy  
>But usually I speak my mind<br>But by your side, I'm tongue tied

Sweaty palms, I turn red  
>You think I have no confidence<br>But I do, just not with you

Now... I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say  
>Yeah...<p>

So forgive me  
>If I'm doing this all wrong<br>I'm trying my best in this song is to tell you  
>What can I do?<br>I'm stuck on you

I'm hoping you feel what I do  
>Cause I told Mom about you, I told her<br>What can I do?  
>I'm stuck on you<br>And like the night sticks to the moon...

Girl... I'm stuck on you

I finish up and look at Claire. Hopefully she won't realise who this song is about. She looks back at me with her huge smile, which is now giving me the creeps. "That was really good!" I smile at her but her grin vanishes and is replaced by a frown. "But I do the writing." Her tone is deathly calm.

"Yes, ma'am." I simply state, too afraid to stand up for myself. She smiles and says that I completely ignore. The old Austin wouldn't have let someone like Claire boss him around like that, I tell myself.

"Besides, it wouldn't have been a hit anyway." That gets my attention and all that fury is back.

"Wait, what? What do you mean it wouldn't have been a hit? Every song I write that comes from my heart is a hit. You're the one who write songs that are lame." I cover my mouth. I now I am going to regret it. I wonder what I am going to get this time; last time I lost one of my best friends.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She practically screams. "I work my butt off writing songs for you and you think they are lame! You're song is lame! Who is about anyway? Me? I know you like me!"

"First of all, you don't work at all on the songs. You just write some lyrics down and pass it on to the editors. And secondly, NO! I don't like you, I mean you're a cool girl and everything but I just don't like you like that." She scoffs.

"Then who was it about? You're imaginary friend?"

"It is none of your business. Why should I tell you?"

"Don't tell me, it is about your previous song writer? What was her again? Sally? I knew you had funny feelings about her. She was such a loser"

"Her name is Ally! Don't you dare insult her! She is a great person and I'd rather have her as a song writer over you any day." I finally spill out, part of me hoping I didn't hurt Claire's feeling but the other part is stronger; the part that doesn't really care.

"Well, too bad! No matter how much you are stuck on her, you're stuck with me and there is nothing you can do about it." I feel confidence come out of nowhere.

"Actually, yes there is. YOU'RE FIRED! I never want to work with you again! Now get out of here." I point to the door. She gets up furiously and stomps to the door.

"You will come crawling back." She tells me.

"I doubt it." With that, I close the door in her face. I lean on the door and grin a like an idiot. That felt so good. I shut my eyes. Now all I have to do is talk with Jimmy. That won't be easy.

* * *

><p>I take a deep breath and open the door to Jimmy's office. The room smells like oranges and there are posters of various artists including me on the wall. Jimmy is focused on something on the computer but he sees me and shoots me a huge smile.<p>

"Austin! What brings you here?" He asks, and I can tell he is surprised to see me.

"Hey, Jimmy. I just wanted to talk to you about something." He narrows his eyes at me.

"Yes? Have you finished the song yet?"

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. You remember Claire, right?" He nods. "Well, Ikinafiuhha." I mumble the last part.

"Come again."

"Ikinafiuhha." I mumble once more.

"Austin, I don't have time for this. If you really want to talk to me then speak up." Jimmy says sounding really annoyed.

"I kind of fired her." I blurt out.

"What do you mean you kind of fired her?"

"She was just being so annoying and her songs weren't good and she didn't let me write any of them and then she started to insult Ally and I just snapped so I fired her!" I exclaim, totally out of breath. I shut my eyes and wait for the angry outburst. I don't get one and instead, I can hear Jimmy laughing. I open my eyes and see him wiping away some tears.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that torture, Austin. It took you long enough to fire her! Wow, I can't believe you survived with her this long!" I look at him wide-eyed.

"What? I though you liked her. Why else would you put me with her?"

"Because, Austin, your fans wanted a new song and I knew it was only time before they lost interest in you if didn't put one out soon. She was the first song writer that I saw and I hired her. You're right; her songs were terrible but the fans didn't care as long as you were singing them. I knew you would fire her eventually because man that girl is annoying! I just didn't know it would take you this long. I have already picked some new song writers and you can choose which one of them you want." Jimmy starts to get but I stop him.

"Here's the other thing, Jimmy. I don't want to work with anyone but Ally. I know you said I need to move on but I can't. She is the only one that writes songs that I like and I love working with her. Now that she is back from New York, maybe you and Ronnie can convince her to work with me." Jimmy stares at me with cold eyes. "Please, Jimmy. I refuse to work with anyone but her; I'm stuck on her." I plead. Jimmy sighs and picks the phone up.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I couldn't help but use that song. Please excuse my mistakes because I didn't have time to edit this. For some bizarre reason, I had fun writing this chapter, probably because I like writing arguments. Does that make me weird? Tell me what you think of this chapter in the reviews!<strong>

**Yay, Austin and Ally might get to work together again! But will Ally agree to this? Find out on Thursday!  
>Amn<strong>


	7. Should I?

**So here I am again, not updating when I promised to. I am really sorry but I was grounded for spending too much time on the computer. It doubly annoying because I had finished this chapter but I wasn't allowed to post it. Anyway, I'm back now. A HUGE thank you to all my followers and anyone who favourite my story. I know I say this a lot but it means the world to that you are taking the time to read my story. **

**To LALALALALA: I completely understand. You are forgiven. Please don't die because of me!**

**Remember, this chapter continues from Ally' POV AFTER SHE GAVE UP. So without further ado, Chapter 7 of Gotta Move On.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing expect the plot.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

I gasp for air as I struggle to get Nelson to let go of me. "Nelson… Can't… Breathe." I croak out, hoping Nelson will let go. That only makes Nelson grip me harder. I start to see black dots surround make vision and I feel like I'm going to pass out when Nelson decides to let go. I take a moment to catch my breath before I address Nelson again.

"Well Nelson, I hope you enjoyed the lesson and I will see you again next Wednesday."

"Thanks again Ally for teaching me. You are way better my previous tutor, she was terrible!" Nelson exclaims, telling me this story for the hundredth time.

"Yes, I know. Now, you better be going, your Mom said she would meet you in the food court after the lesson."

"Oh, Right. Bye Ally!" Nelson says as he hurries out of the store. I look around the store to see if there is something to do but no one's here. I sigh, today is a really quiet day. Since I have nothing else to do, I grab a guitar and start to play a few chords. Maybe I should write a song to keep me busy. It could make me feel better.

* * *

><p>I am really starting to get somewhere with this song when Trish rushes into the store. As she runs in, she knocks over a display of instruments that took me hours to set up. I shoot her an annoyed glare.<p>

"Trish! That took me hours to set up!" I exclaim, getting really annoyed.

"Never mind that, Ronnie Ramone says he wants to meet with you… Urgently." Panic floods through me.

"He wants to meet with me? It's urgent? Oh my god, have I done something wrong? Is he going to send me away again? I just came back and I don't want to go away again! What will I do? I am so-" Trish cuts me off.

"Relax, Ally! I am sure you will be just fine. Ronnie is not an idiot so he won't send you away. Now, take a deep breath and head over there without another word." I take a deep breath like she instructed and start to walk out the door. Before I am completely out the door, I turn back to Trish.

"Trish, can you clean this mess up? I promised my Dad everything will be clean when he got back." I plead and show her my puppy dog eyes. She groans, but nods. "Thanks, Trish! You're the best!" With that, I turn back and head towards Ramone Records.

* * *

><p>I take a deep breath and open the door to the office. Wow, that is sort of becoming a ritual. I walk in and see Ronnie discussing something with Jimmy Starr. Jimmy Starr? What is he doing here? I clear my throat gently, trying to let Ronnie know I'm here. He sees me and puts a huge smile on his face.<p>

"Ah, Miss Dawson, please take a seat." I sit down next to Jimmy and look at Ronnie.

"So how was your trip? Worthwhile?" He asks me with a smile on his face.

"Yes, it was definitely worthwhile. I learnt a lot of new things that I'm sure will help me in the future. It was an amazing experience but I'd rather stay put for now while I get my career back together." I add, hoping he won't make me go somewhere else.

"Yes, it would be best if you stay here for now." I sigh in relief. Ronnie chuckles. "You didn't honestly think I would make you take off somewhere again when you just came back?! I think you deserve to rest a bit and just work on your career. So, do you anything that you think you need to do to help your career?"

"I could work on my album. I need to get it out soon anyway and I have nothing else to do so that might be a good opportunity." I suggest.

"That might be a good idea but your album is due to come out in April and it's only November so you have plenty of time to work on it. I was thinking working more on the lines of your song writing." I look at him strangely.

"I could work with someone. Do you have anyone in mind?" I ask.

"Actually, yes, I do. Let me get straight to the point." I roll my eyes at remark and fortunately, he doesn't notice. "I want you to work with Austin Moon again." I look at him wide-eyed. I open my mouth to speak but no words come out.

"Now that you are back from New York and you don't have much to do, I think it would be good for you to work with him again. I don't usually encourage our clients to work with artists from our rivalry company but you guys are an exception. You work really well together. Plus, it will be great publicity for you to work with him. What do you say?" I continue to stare at Ronnie. He clears his throat and suddenly, I remember how to talk.

"Uh, I don't know, Ronnie. I mean, me and Austin aren't on the best terms lately. I don't think he would want to work with me again." Ronnie is about to say something when Jimmy interjects.

"Actually, Austin himself sent me here to convince Ronnie to let you work with him again." I sit there, shocked. Austin wants to work with me again? But what about his other song writer?

"Didn't he have another song writer? What happened to her?"

"Well, she wasn't the best person to work with. Oh, who am I kidding! She was the worst song writer ever! Austin finally got some sense knocked into him and he decided that he did couldn't work with her anymore so he fired her." Jimmy explains.

"But why did he ask to work with me?" I ask, totally bewildered.

"He also realised during that process that he didn't want to work with anyone but you. He said that you are the only one that writes songs that fit with his personality."

"And I thought it would be good as well. You seem to write songs better when you're around him." Ronnie tells me. I can't argue with that but I still don't I should work with him. I have made the choice to not be friends with him anymore. "But it's your decision whether you want to work with him again."

"I will think about it. I will let you when I have made I decision." I tell Ronnie, unsure of why I didn't just say no. I get up and head towards the door. I am just about out of the room when Jimmy stops me.

"Ally, Austin told me to give this to you." He hands me a piece of paper. I take it in my hand and put it in my pocket.

"Thank you." With that I rush out of the office and start to run. I don't know where I'm going but I just need some fresh air.

* * *

><p>I look over the pond, completely out of breath. Memories flood back in my mind about how we all had fun here. This was Team Austin's picnic spot. We always came here when we needed a break from school, our parents or life in general. I look over in the distance and see something shimmer inside the trunk of a tree. I run over to the tree and see a dusty jar lying there. I pick it up and inspect it. It's a jar of pickles! A giggle escapes my mouth as I think back that amazing summer day.<p>

_Flashback_

_The heat of the sun burns my shoulder as I try to apply my sunblock before it's too late. Trish gives me a look that says, "Did you seriously bring that along?"_

_I smile at her and say, "Hey! Sun safety first." She shrugs it off and lies down on the blanket. Almost instantly, I can hear start to snore. All of sudden, I am covered in cold water. That would feel nice if it wasn't for the fact that my book is getting soaked. I turn around and see Austin and Dez having a water fight behind me. "Guys! Can you please watch where you're shooting! You are going to ruin my book!" They look at me with a mischievous look in their eyes and I know I'm in trouble. I get up and try to run away from them but they are too fast. I am soaked head to toe! I give a very annoyed look and head back over to the blanket as they walk away. I am too wet to read my book so I reach in my bag to find my jar of pickles. Unable to find it, I walk over to Austin and Dez. "Where are my pickles?!" I ask them, furious._

"_We don't know!" Dez shouts. He turns to Austin. "And you say I can't lie!"_

"_Dez!" Austin says._

"_Austin Monica Moon! You better tell me where are my pickles right this second otherwise I will have to get Trish to deal with you!" I threaten. He lets out a nervous chuckle and walks over to the pond._

"_It's right over here." I look around but I can't see the jar._

"_Where?" _

"_In this tree trunk." I look inside the tree trunk but I am still unable to find it._

"_Austin, you better not be playing a joke on me!" He takes a look in there and come out with a panicked look on his face._

"_Dez, where are her pickles?"_

"_I put it inside a tree trunk, remember." _

"_Which tree trunk?" Dez thinks for a moment._

"_I don't know! Oh man, guess we will never find her pickles." I grab Austin's and Dez's shoulders and push them into the pond._

"_That's what you get for messing with me and my pickles!" I shout._

_End of Flashback_

So that's where they hid them. I twist the lid but it refuses. Somehow, I manage to open the jar and sit down. The pickles look fine. I grab a pickle and put it in my mouth. Yum! It is as delicious as ever! As I shift around so I can face the pond, I feel something crinkle in my pocket. I take it out and remember it is the note Jimmy gave me. I open it up and start to read.

I feel tears sting at the back of my eyes. I can't believe he wrote that song for me. I guess he still wants me to be his song writer again after all I did to him. Somehow, that makes me fell even worse about myself. But I can't hurt him even more. I can be his song writer again and still live up to my decision. It will just have to be strictly business. I pick up my phone and dial Ronnie's number. After three rings, he finally picks up.

"Hi, Ronnie. It's me Ally. I just wanted to tell you that I'll do it. I will be his song writer again."

* * *

><p><strong>I finally updated! I will try to update again today so check again later for an update. The pond idea is actually guest reviewer Guest's idea so thank you for that! By the way if you were wondering what the song was, it was "Stuck on you" as I mentioned in the previous chapter. I just thought there was no point in writing the lyrics again. I am stopping the update time table but I promise you that I will finish this story before the end of this week. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review to tell me what you thought about it! <strong>

**Yay, Ally agreed to do it! They will get to work together again! But will thing go the way we hope?  
>Amn<strong>


	8. Realizations

**Hey guys, here is my update like I promised. Ok, technically it is the next day in NZ and America but at least I didn't make you wait for more than 12 hours. I didn't get any reviews or anything for the last chapter but it's okay since I wasn't expecting any this soon either. I don't have a lot to say this time so I'll just let you guys read the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, unless you count owning it in my wildest dreams. **

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

I stare at phone. It has been over 6 hours! Jimmy should have called by now. It must mean that they couldn't get Ally to be my partner again. What was I thinking anyway? That she will just come back to me after she ended our partnership in the first place. I guess I just hoped that she might have missed me- missed me enough to take me back. I sigh and rub my eyes. I wonder what kind of song writer I will get now. A Goth? Obsessed fan? A kind, understanding person, maybe? It doesn't matter what kind of song writer I will get because they will never be as good as Ally. I look at my phone for the last time. I guess she really has moved on.

I get up and head towards the bathroom. I wouldn't skip on going to the bathroom for 6 hours for anyone expect Ally. That really says something doesn't it. I just can't get her out of my mind but it is useless. She is way past over me. As I walk out of the room, I hear my phone ring in the distance. I run back and check the caller ID. It's Jimmy. I pick up in the blink of an eye.

"Hello? Jimmy? What did she say?" I ask, getting slightly out of breath.

"Whoa Austin, slow down. Ronnie and I talked to Ally and she said she will think about it." Disappointment floods through me. Somehow, Jimmy notices. "I know you are disappointed Austin but she still hasn't said no. I will let you know when she gets back to us." Jimmy hangs up, leaving a disappointed me not knowing what to do. I have never been this lost in my life before. I finally decide to have some pancakes because pancakes always make me feel better. Hopefully they are good even for the most extreme needs of therapy.

I grab the pancake mix from the cupboard and start to mix the ingredients. I pour the mixture into the fry and wait for it to heat up. Pancakes are about the only things I know how to cook. I wouldn't be able to survive a day without Mum or takeaways. I even only know how to cook pancakes because of the vacation Mum and Dad took, leaving me home to fend for myself. I would have probably gone insane if Ally hadn't shown up and taught me how to make pancakes. There she is again, controlling my thoughts again. Not that I mind, of course. That is the closest I have been to her since that fight we had.

I smell something strange and look down to see my pancake fully burnt. I quickly toss it into the trash and open all my windows to get the smoke out. I start to cough so I go over to get some water, only to end up dropping my phone. As I bend down to pick it up, I see a sentence that puts a grin so big on my face that I'm sure even the Cheshire cat would be jealous of.

_She said she would do it._

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

I take a deep breath to calm myself. This is only a song writing session, I tell myself. Yeah, only a song writing session with _Austin_, who I haven't had a proper conversation with in over a year. I start to pace around the practice room. What if we can't write songs? What if he is still mad at me for not giving him his dance? Why did I have to say yes? My thoughts are interrupted by Trish walking in the room.

"Have you got everything ready? Is he meeting you here?" Trish asks me. I nod.

"Yes, I told Jimmy to tell Austin to meet me here." Trish squeals.

"I am so excited. This is the first step of rebuilding your friendship! It is just like how your story started, as partners!" I shake my head at Trish.

"Just because I am his partner again doesn't mean we are going to be friends again. I still stand by my decision. This is strictly business." I am not whether am telling that to Trish, or myself. Trish just rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. The moment you guys will start working together again, you will realise that the two of you are destined to be." I stare at her wide-eyed. "As friends. I meant as friends! Not anything else." She adds, noticing my expression. "Not yet, anyways." She mumbles, barely audible but loud enough for me to hear.

"You sound like one of Dez's romance movies." Trish blushes. "Oh my god, you blushed! Is there something between you two? Tell me, tell me."

"There is nothing going on between me and Dez. Why would you think I would be interested in that doof? It's just he has been bugging me a lot more lately than he usually does so I am spending more time with him. Anyway, this isn't about me and him, it's about you and Austin. You two really need to patch things up between the both of you. It isn't Team Austin & Ally when you two aren't talking."

"Trish! For the last time, Austin and I are just partners!" Trish is about to say something when I hear some rustling outside the door. I motion for Trish to leave and as she does, I see Austin come in.

"Hi, Austin." I say, greeting him in most awkward way ever.

"Hey, Ally." I put my hand out for a handshake. He shakes my hand as a dawn over what I just did. Handshake, seriously? I am doomed!

"So, should we get started?" I ask him, already knowing the answer. He nods and we sit down.

"What do you want write the song about?" He shrugs. "Austin, you need to do something as well. I can't just come up with all by myself." That came out a bit harsher than I thought.

"You're right. How about a fun upbeat song? About having fun with your friends?" That somehow gets on my nerves.

"Life is not always happy or fun so why should our songs be?" He looks slightly taken aback.

"It was just a suggestion. Okay, we could do a song about coming home after a long trip. Something like your trip." That annoys me even more.

"If I wanted to do a song about my trip, I would do one myself." I don't know why I'm being so mean.

"If you don't like my ideas then maybe you should come up what it should be about." He says, not even raising his voice a tiny bit. That just makes me feel terrible about myself.

"We could do a song about shutting people out?" I suggest.

"Yeah, because you're so good at that." He mumbles, just loud enough for me to hear. Something inside me just snaps.

"You know what, this was a bad idea. I just can't work with you!" He looks heartbroken but I don't stop there. "I will write the song and send it to you but please just get out of here. I'd rather work by myself than with you." I get up and open the door for him. Tears in my eyes start to fall as he walks out with an extremely hurt look on his face. I shut the door behind him and fall down onto my knees. I am a horrible person. I start to sob but manage to hold it in as I hear someone run up the stairs. Trish barges into the room and looks at me sadly. She sits down next to me and rubs my back.

"I knew something was wrong when he came back so early. He looked really upset." A sob escapes my lips.

"It's all my fault. I was just so mad at myself for ruining this friendship that I took it all out on him." I croak out. "He just being so nice even after all I did and that made me hate myself even more. I am a terrible person."

"No, Ally. You are not a terrible person. You have just made a few mistakes. You just need to find your way again." Trish comforts.

"I know a have. It was a mistake to not have enough time for him; it was a mistake to leave; it was a mistake to give up on this friendship. I have made so many mistakes that I am afraid that I may never find my way back."

"You will, Ally. You have already done the first step which was admitting that you made a mistake. No you need to figure out what you want; what way you want to go."

"I just want things the way they were. I don't want to give up on this friendship; I need it. But how will I do that? If he didn't hate me then, he must hate me now!"

"It might take a while but you need to make it up to him. Show him that you're sorry for what happened. Explain to him why you did those things." I nod and wipe my tears.

"I will. I will do all that I can to make it up to him and I won't give up no matter what happens." I turn to hug Trish. "You know you are the best friend ever, Trish."

"I know. Now, never make me talk like that ever again. I mean it. I sounded like a mom!" I laugh at that remark and for the first time in a long time, I feel like there is hope.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that was a bit shorter than usual but I'm building up the suspense. There are only 2 more chapters to go! Review to tell what you think about it. Okay, what else? Are you guys as excited as me for Austin &amp; Ally season 4?! Sadly, I don't have Disney Channel so I have to wait until someone posts it online before I can watch it. By the way, in the previous chapter, I meant that the story will be finished by next week, you know since it was a Sunday when I posted it. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I will update soon.<strong>

**Ally has finally gotten some sense knocked into her! What will she do so make it up to him? Find out in the next update!  
>Amn<strong>


	9. Apologies

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait but I have A LOT on mind. I am going back to school on Tuesday and I am really nervous because I don't know anyone there and it is my first year in high school so I have been really stressed out and I just wasn't in the right frame of mind to write. Thank you to all my followers, favouriters and reviewers, you guys are the best!**

**To HotXbun: Yes, that is short but since this my first story, I don't want to drag it on. I am also starting school again on Tuesday so I want to have it finished by then.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally but I would be the happiest girl on the planet if I did. There is a birthday present idea… **

**I also do not own "Back to December" by Taylor Swift because if I did, I would be the best female singer there and I can't sing.**

**Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

I take a sip of my drink as Trish sits down next to me. She looks out towards the lake and smiles.

"Wow, I can't believe I haven't been here in over a year. I remember we used to come here all the time. Every weekend we would have a picnic here and just hang out. I miss those times." She says sadly. I stare at the ground; I can't help but feel how that all it is my fault. Trish looks at me and squeezes my hand. "But we will make it like the old times again." I smile at her.

"Okay, let's get this meeting started. I know I need to win Austin back and to do that I need to apologise for my terrible behaviour. But it can't just be a normal apology for the way I acted; I need to do something meaningful. But what can I do?" I look at Trish hopefully.

"You need to convince that you are really sorry but to do that, you need to tell him why you left." I tilt my head in confusion.

"What do you mean I need to tell him why I left? He knows I left because I was mad at him."

"No, he needs to know _all _of the reason that you left. You didn't just leave because you were mad. I recall you telling me that you couldn't stay here and pretend you didn't have feelings for him…" Trish trails off. I sigh, knowing that there is no way I can come with any more excuses to beat that.

"Okay, fine! I left because I just couldn't handle the fact that we were drifting apart. I was afraid that if we weren't partners anymore, he would never have time for me anymore. I was afraid that he wouldn't care about me anymore. I was afraid that I would ruin our friendship by being in love with him." A few tears escape my eyes but I quickly wipe them away. Trish looks at me with sympathy.

"You need to tell him that." I stare at her, shocked.

"What?! No, Trish, I can't! I need to find another way because if tell him that, it will ruin any chance of us being friends again." I exclaim, hoping that she will understand.

"But, Ally, he can only forgive you after he knows why you did what you did. He needs an explanation." She tells me softly. "Besides, he has no reason not to return the feelings." She adds, a grin forming on his face.

"Besides the fact that I ruined our partnership, left for New York without an explanation and was a complete jerk to him when he tried to patch things up with me, he has plenty of other reasons!" I practically shout at her. Trish looks a little taken a back. "I am sorry, Trish. It's just that, I know that he doesn't return my feelings but every time I think about him returning them, it sparks false hope. I can just picture myself getting hurt." Trish nods understandingly.

"I know, Ally, but I actually believe he likes you because of the way he has been acting. I mean, he looked heartbroken when you left," I open my mouth to interject but Trish carries on. "He always used to flirt with you and he hasn't dated anyone since you left." I look at her wide-eyed.

"I didn't know that." I say softly but I shake it off. "But, the point is that he used to do all those things and maybe just hasn't found the right girl yet. Who is to say that's me? He doesn't like me."

"Oh, he likes you alright." Dez says from behind me. I scream in shock.

"Dez?! What are you doing here?" I ask, still trying to get over the shock.

"I went to see Austin but he was in a really bad mood so I decided I would go and hang out with you two. When I saw the two of you were heading off somewhere, I just tagged along." He explains. Trish looks at him furiously.

"And you didn't bother to tell?! We could have been doing something really private! You are such an idiot." Dez rolls his eyes.

"Well, you weren't, were you?" Trish starts to say something but Dez cuts her off. "You were talking about my best friend so I automatically have the right to know." He turns to me. "So as I was saying, Austin totally likes you." I look at him uncertainly.

"Really? How do know you that? There is no way he likes me." I tell him but I can't ignore the little spark of hope that is lit inside me.

"He told me he did. When you left, he was heartbroken because he thought you hated him. I talked to him last night and he said he didn't want to work with anyone but you because you make him feel happy. And the reason he was so upset this afternoon was because he felt like you had moved on from him and didn't want to be his friend. If you guy aren't friends, you can never be anything more." I stare at him dumb struck; who knew Dez could be this serious.

"But that is all about him being my friend, nothing more. That has nothing to do with whether he likes me or not." Dez sighs.

"Ally, we all can see that he likes you but you refuse to believe so. Okay, what if he doesn't like you? All this stuff he told has to do with how badly he wants to be your friend so you should at least try to win him back." Trish nods her head.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Dez is right. He wants to be your friend but he can't be until he understands why you did that to him. He needs to know that it wasn't all his fault." I sigh.

"Fine. I wrote a song to help me let my feelings out about why I did all those things. Maybe I can use that?" Trish smiles at me and nods.

* * *

><p>I pace around the pond, trying to calm myself down. What if he doesn't feel the same? What if he doesn't forgive me? What if- I am snapped out of my thoughts as Trish grabs my shoulders.<p>

"Ally, relax. Take deep breaths." I do as I am told. As my heartbeat starts to slow down, I look at the moon. The full moon looks stunning in the starry sky. Finally calm, I turn to face Trish.

"Do you really think this will work?" Trish nods.

"I am positive. And if this doesn't, well, then Austin doesn't deserve you. Oh, he better not push you away after this otherwise I make sure he is never able to sing again." I laugh. Trish really knows how to make me feel better. I enfold Trish in a bone crushing hug and she instantly hugs back. We stay like that for a while until Trish pulls away to check her text. "It's from Dez. He says that Austin is at home and that you should text him before he goes to bed." I nod.

I grab my guitar and sit by the pond. I take my phone out of my pocket and start typing the text with shaking fingers. I stare at the message as my finger hovers over the 'send' button. I take deep breath; here goes everything. I close my eyes and push the button.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

I groan in frustration as I try to sharpen my pencil, again. Every time I take it out the sharpener after sharpening it, the lead falls off. I grab the pencil with both of my hands and snap it in half. This was a stupid idea anyway, trying to write a song without Ally. She said she would send it to me. I feel a pain in my chest as I think about what happened earlier today. I can't believe she was being so rude. That wasn't like Ally at all. Something is definitely wrong with her.

I am brought back into reality as my phone beeps. I check the text, only to find out that it is from Ally herself.

_Meet me at the pond._

Why on earth does she want to meet me there? I thought she hated me. Then it hits me, she must have the song ready and just wanted to give it to me in person. I grab my hoodie and leave the house. I am almost there when I see Dez hiding in the bushes.

"Dez? What are you doing?" I ask, extremely confused.

"Nothing much. What are you doing, buddy?"

"Going to the pond. Why are you hiding in the bushes?" Dez shifts around.

"What? I'm not hiding, I am, uh, looking for, uh, my contacts!" Dez shouts.

"Contacts? Dez, you don't wear glasses." I explain.

"Dang it! Did I say my contacts? I meant, uh, your contacts."

"What? Dez, I don't have glasses either!" Dez thinks for a moment.

"Or do you?" I shake my head. I don't have time for this right now. I walk away and head over to the pond, leaving a very confused Dez behind. As I arrive there, I look out at the pond and sigh at the sight; everything is beautiful. The moon reflecting in the pond's water, the stars shining in the night sky. I close my eyes as I breathe in the cool night air and as I do, I start to hear some music coming from behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

As I look at Austin, I start to play the intro. I see him notice the music and I turn around; I just can't face him. I take deep breath and start to sing.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me. How's life? Tell me how's your family? I haven't seen them in a while. _The last time I saw them was on Halloween, which was 2 months before I left.

_You've been good, busier than ever, we small talk, work and the weather, your guard is up and I know why_. We haven't had a proper conversation for almost a year now and it is all my fault.

_Because the last time you saw me is still burned in the back of your mind. You gave me roses and I left them there to die. _I say referring to the roses and note he gave me the night I left. I turn around to face him.

_So this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night," And I go back to December all the time. It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you. Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right. I go back to December all the time. _I look straight into his eyes as I try to explain myself and I can feel mine start to tear up.

_These days I haven't been sleeping, staying up, playing back myself leavin'. When your birthday passed and I didn't call. _I remember staring at the phone for hours, wanting to call him I was too afraid. In the end, I settled for sending him a gift pretending to be one of his fans.

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times, I watched you laughing from the passenger side. Realized I loved you in the fall. _I look at his unreadable expression to try and figure out he is taking the news. He face doesn't show any sign of joy so it must be bad news. I'm so stupid for thinking I even had a chance.

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind. You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye". _I let the tears fall freely as I admit the reason I left. It seems so selfish now.

_So this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night." And I go back to December all the time. It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind. I go back to December all the time. _I repeat the chorus and once again study his face for any emotion; still nothing.

_I miss your soft skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right. And how you held me in your arms that September night, the first time you ever saw me cry. _I think back to the night that Dallas stood me up and how Austin comforted me while I cried my eyes out. I turn around as mention what I want, forgiveness.

_Maybe this is wishful thinking, probably mindless dreaming, but if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right. I'd go back in time and change it but I can't. So if the chain is on your door I understand._ I shoot him a fake smile as the tears continue to fall. I can't believe I really expect him to forgive me.

_But this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night." And I go back to December... It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right. I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind. I go back to December all the time. All the time. _I finish off looking into the distance.

I look at Austin, who is standing there with a perplexed look on his face. We stand in silence for a few moments and it's then I finally realise that he is not going to forgive me. I was right, he hates me. I cover my mouth to muffle the sob that escapes my lips. Suddenly, I lose all feeling in my legs. I close eyes, expecting to hit the soft gross but instead, a pair of strong arms catch me.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for the cliff-hanger but I really have to go to this thing right now and I don't want to spoil the chapter so I am leaving you here. Okay, I can finally tell how I thought of this story. I was listening to this song by Taylor Swift and I have habit of listening to songs and imagining my favourite characters singing them and BAM, this story was formed. Well, it took me a while to get all my ideas together and everything but this formed the main story. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I am sorry if they are all out of character, especially Dez. I will try to update tomorrow so look out for that tomorrow.<strong>

**Please Review!  
>Amn <strong>


	10. Forgiveness

**Oh my God, I can't believe that is the last chapter! It feels like yesterday when I wrote the first chapter with shaking hands, not sure whether anyone will even read it let alone like it. Thank you all of you that stuck around for this long and a very special thank you to ****purplenutellaaaa**** for reviewing every single chapter. Also, thank you to:**

**Guest  
>Guest<br>****lizzytutu123456**** (aka, my sister!)  
>Guest<br>hey  
><strong>**YOLOSWAGxoxo (aka, also my sister! I can't believe she made 2 fake accounts... I am so mad at her!)  
>Jendu69<strong>**  
><strong>**lanajie20****  
>elsie rivers<br>****Auslly Finchel 123****  
>HotXbun<br>LALALALALA  
><strong>**Rauslly-R5-lover****  
><strong>

**These are all my individual reviewers. It means a lot that you guys have taken the time to tell me what you think of this story. You were all so sweet! I won't keep guys waiting any longer, so here you go, the last chapter of Gotta Move On.**

**Disclaimer: I have said this 9 times already but I do not own Austin & Ally. Get the message already!**

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

I stare at Ally in shock; I can't believe she is apologising to me. So that's why she left, she was afraid. She could have just told me, I would have understood. _Yeah, like you told her how you felt, _I voice inside my head told me. I feel warmth of happiness inside me as realisation dawns on me. She love me, I love her; we can finally be together. I hear Ally let out a muffled sob and I realise that I haven't said anything. I see her about to fall and run over to catch her right before she hits the ground. I enfold her in a hug as she starts to cry harder. "It's okay, Ally. I understand." I whisper in her ear. She pulls away from the hug and looks at me with her wet brown eyes.

"How can you be so nice to me ever all that I have done?" She asks, sounding genuinely confused.

"Ally, it wasn't all your fault. If I hadn't met with another song writer then that wouldn't have pushed you over the edge. Plus, I hate not being able talk with you. Did you really think I would push you away after you did this for me?" She looks at the ground and nods.

"I just thought you would hate me for what I did. I mean, I hated myself what I put you through." She says in a small voice.

"Ally, I could never hate you. Yeah, I have might been mad at you for leaving but I could never hate you. It's like hating pancakes; impossible." She giggles at the remark. "It's true, you can never hate pancakes. You can hate popcorn, cotton candy and even chocolate but you can't hate pancakes. Their fluffy insides with soft butter on top and the sweet maple syrup." I feel my mouth starting to water. Ally just rolls her eyes at me. "Speaking of pancakes, I'm getting hungry. You don't anything to eat, do you?"

"Actually, yes I do." She gets up and walks over to the oak tree behind me. As she puts her guitar away, I realise that Ally was never able to play the guitar before. I look curiously at her as she brings a container and puts it in front of me. As she sits down next to me, I open the lid to reveal a stack of pancakes staring at me. I gasp loudly.

"How did you know?!" I start stuffing them in my mouth while Ally laughs. "So, how did you learn to play the guitar?" I ask her, my mouth still full of pancakes.

"Austin! Chew with your mouth closed!" I roll my eyes at her and closed my mouth. "Thank you. I learnt how to play the guitar during my course at MUNY."

"Oh, right! You never got to tell me about MUNY. How was it?"

"It was amazing! I learnt so many new things there and they just had the most brilliant view! You could see the Empire State from there! And the people were just lovely…" I chuckle. Ally continues to ramble on as I listen closely, not wanting to miss a word of what she says. I missed her voice so much. Luckily for me, this will go on for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

As I finish describing every single detail of my apartment, I look at Austin, only to find him staring at me.

"Um, Austin? Austin? Earth to Austin!" I shout trying to get his attention. A blush starts to creep its way onto his face as he realises I am talking to him. Why was he staring at me? Was he that bored? "Sorry if I'm boring you. It's getting late anyway, maybe we should go."

"No!" He exclaim, a bit louder than I expected him to. "I mean, I'm having a great time. You're not boring me at all."

"Thanks, Austin, but maybe I should stop talking. My throat is getting a bit dry." He nods understandingly.

"Okay, then what do you want to do?" I think for a moment and then it hits me.

"I have the perfect idea! Austin, can I borrow your phone for a moment?" Austin looks at me strangely for a moment then hands me his phone. I run to my bag and pull out my iPhone speakers.

"Ally, what are you doing?" He asks, following me to under the tree. I plug the iPhone in and put on our song.

"You can come to me? Why did you put that song on?" He asks. He probably thinks I'm crazy right now.

"I am going to give you your dance." I say I walk closer to him. He looks confused for a moment but I see his face light up when he recalls his note. He smiles at me.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He holds out his hand for me. I giggle and take his hand. We look into each other's eyes as we gently sway in the night. Austin is the first to break the silence.

"Did you mean what you said about loving me?" He asks me softly and crimson blush spread across my cheeks.

"Yes." I say in a barely audible whisper. I look down, not daring to meet his eyes.

"Good." I look up at him, slightly confused.

"Good?"

"Yes, because I love you too." I feel my eyes starting to tear up but I don't let them fall; this is not the time to cry.

"You do?" He nods his head and I can see him start to lean in. My heart beat rapidly increases as I lea in as well. Our lips meet and fireworks start to explode. It is just like every movie or book scene only a thousand times better because it is real. We pull apart and both of us are the same shade of beetroot. The song ends as Austin pulls me into a hug. We stay like that for a long time, swaying in the light Autumn breeze. That dance was a lot of things like amazing and beautiful but wasn't our last. No, there are many more dances to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was short. I hope my ending lived up to your expectation but personally I thought it was pretty lame. Sadly, I couldn't find another way to end it so here you go. Oh my god, I just realised that my story has come to an end! No more staying up late trying to finish a chapter or stressing all day about updating! Well, until my next story anyway. Speaking of which, if you guys have any request, please PM me. I know a lot of you (I hope!) are reading this story after it has been completed and I understand because don't like waiting for updates but please review anyway. It doesn't matter if it has been over a year since I posted this story, I will still want your opinion (but not hate) on this story and I will still read them. Thank you all for sticking around to read the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. <strong>

**Amn**


End file.
